Falling in Love in Fall (Part 4)
Hey guys, ChaseZuma45 here. Just a reminder, please do not edit this article, or add photos to it. you are welcome to comment and give me suggestions. thanks! ~ChaseZuma45~ Skye: Night fell quickly, and I was exhausted. I was worn out from Frisbee all day, and our mission to find Alex’s toy truck. He loses everything. That was the first mission we’d had in weeks. Chase and I got chosen for it so I could scout from the sky and he could use his amazing police dog skills to find it. What a coincidence the both of us got called out for this one. It was amazing. After the mission, Chase approached me. "Hey Skye. So you know ’Our Little Secret’?" He asked. "Yeah,". "Well I’ll come and get you from your pup-house when everyone’s asleep, okay?" "Sounds great! You’re so amazing!" I said excitedly. My excitement took control of me and I nuzzled up on his neck. Well, like I said, night fell quickly. I sat inside my pup-house, watching the sky. The sky was a blanket of stars. Constellations of bears and such were everywhere. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Chase walk up. "Pst... Skye. They’re all asleep, let’s go," I followed him and started walking to his pup-house. The wind was chilling. But, I walked close to Chase, so I could feel his heat radiate on my side. We finally got to his pup-house, and stayed outside. But instead of sleeping we just sat at the edge of his home. We were silent, listening to the wind as it ruffled our fur. I like him so much, and he deserved to know. "Uh, Chase?" "Yeah Skye?" "I need to tell you something," I paused and took a deep breath, "I like you. A lot." His ears perked up, and he turned his head toward me. His eyes were bright, and I could see him grin. "Well, you’re in luck." And he kissed me. Not a soft kiss, a kiss that meant something. Not too hard, but enough to make my head push back. I guess you could say it was perfect. It took me by surprise, but I eventually relaxed. He kissed me for what seemed like forever. But when he finally pulled away he said, "I like you a lot, too, Skye. Let’s get to bed". We squeezed in and lay down on our sides, me in the curve of his stomach. He sat up for a second. "I guess you could call us a thing now, Skye". I smiled. "I guess you could. Goodnight, Chase". "Goodnight, Skye." And he licked me right between the ears, like the night before. I snuggled closer to him and let out a happy sigh. You could say I fell in love the way you fall asleep, slowly, then all at once. = For previous story click here = = For next story click here = Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories